Coaches
This page is for coaches which are not sold individually. Green Express Coach The Green Express Coach is commonly pulled by Gordon. It is included in the following items: *Gordon (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster [HiT Toy Company], TrackMaster [Tomy]) *Sodor Passenger Car Set (Motor Road and Rail US) The following items include special motorized versions: *Talking Gordon (Plarail) *Talking Henry (Plarail) Red Coaches The Red Coaches are small coaches pulled by most engines. They are included in the following items: *Oliver (white rooves; Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster [Tomy]) *Hector (white roof; TrackMaster Toy Company) *Sir Handel (black rooves; Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company, TrackMaster Tomy) Works Unit Coach The Works Unit Coach is a coach which forms part of the Breakdown Train. They are included in the following items: * Donald and Douglas Snowplough Set (dark green, "Works Unit" labels, front couplings at each end) (Plarail) * Splatter and Dodge (lime, couplings at each end)(Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail) * Harvey (green with black roof, motorised)(Plarail/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster [HiT Toy Company]) * Harvey (completely green, motorised) (TrackMaster [Fisher-Price]) * Station Repair Cars (green, "Works Unit" labels)(TrackMaster Fisher-Price) * Harvey (lime, motorised; Plarail) Christmas Coach The Christmas Coach is a green coach with red banners displaying "Season's Greetings" on its sides. It is included in the Thomas Holiday Set. Duke and Duchess' Private Coach The Duke and Duchess' Private Coach is a coach pulled by Spencer. It is included in the following items: *Spencer (longer, maroon; Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster [HiT Toy Company]) *Royal Spencer (shorter, sticker details; TrackMaster [Revolution]) Emily's Coaches Emily's Coaches are green and white. They are included in the following items: *Emily (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster [HiT Toy Company]) *PlaKids Town Emily Set (Open-able brake coach; Plarail) Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches Blue Coaches are often pulled by the narrow gauge engines. They are included in the following items: *Skarloey (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster [HiT Toy Company]) *Thomas Ultimate Set (motorised green coach repaint; Motor Road and Rail) Red Narrow Gauge Coaches Red Coaches are often pulled by the narrow gauge engines. They are included with Rusty. Green Narrow Gauge Coaches Green Coaches are often pulled by the narrow gauge engines. They are included in the following items: *Mighty Mac (motorised; Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster [HiT Toy Company]) *Mighty Mac (Plarail) *Fearless Freddie (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company) Olive Coaches Olive Coaches are included in the following items: *Splatter (TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) *Dodge (TrackMaster Toy Company) *James Classic Figure 8 Playset (TrackMaster Toy Company) Blue Coach A blue coach is included with Rusty (TrackMaster Blue Express Coach A blue express coach is included with Talking James (Plarail; 2013). Maroon Express Coach A maroon express coach is included with Talking Gordon (Plarail; 2015). Connor's Coaches Connor has teal blue coaches that he uses for transporting passengers to and from Ulfstead Castle and the Mainland. They are included in the following items: *Connor's Race to the Castle (van with sticker details; TrackMaster [Fisher-Price]) *Connor (green express coach repaint; Plarail) Caitlin's Coaches Caitlin has fuchsia coaches that she uses for transporting passengers to and from Ulfstead Castle and the Mainland. They are included with the following items: *Caitlin's Passenger Express (van with sticker details; TrackMaster [Fisher-Price]) *Caitlin (green express coach repaint; Plarail) Streamlined Express Coach The Streamlined Express Coach is light blue with red and silver stripes. It is included in Shooting Star Gordon (Plarail). Stephen's Coach Stephen's Coach is blue and gold. It is included in Runaway Stephen (TrackMaster Revolution). See also *Annie and Clarabel *Red Express Coach *See-Inside Passenger Coaches *Clear Annie *Clear Clarabel *Clear Blue Annie *Old Slow Coach *Henrietta Category:Components